


The Fascinating case of the Missing snitch

by Memento_vitae (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Also Hannibal and Will but their not really important to the plot, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Wizard Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is the youngest son of the wealthy wizarding family , and of course every family has their reputation and the youngest is no excuse to the intellectual reputation his family maintains he must do anything to keep it going. So when a muggleborn is suddenly found on the quidditch pitch cold dead and not even the aurors can figure out why and how they died it must be Sherlock who will surpass the idots along with the help of unexpected friends to solve the mind boggling case of the missing snitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The name is the game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bare with me , I have no idea what i'm doing but the idea wouldn't leave my head so please comment what you think and leave kudos and now I will leave you to enjoy...

Sherlock was silent as he walked down towards platform 9 ¾, his parents and siblings behind him as he sped towards the platform.

‘’Sherlock , sweetheart slow down we have plenty of time before the train leaves to Hogwarts ‘’ His mother called out as she walked along with his sister Imogen who was already entering her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

‘’Mother he’s just nervous can you not see that he’s quivering in his underwear?’’ His oldest brother Mycroft, who was in his last year, spoke in a mocking town. He hurried and rolled his trolley next to Sherlock’s who scowled.

‘’Oh Myc why don’t you try to encourage and cheer on your brother a little more? You should take care of him at Hogwarts and If he sends one letter telling me of you teasing or ignoring him I will send a howler with something embarrassing!’’ she warned the older boy.

‘’Mother but Sherlock never cheers me on!’’

‘’Go fatty!’’ Sherlock muttered as he crossed the barrier of the secret 9 ¾, his sister and brothers following behind.

‘’Mycroft, Sherrinford, Imogene and Sherlock all you lot get together! Timothy darling get the camera!’’

‘’On it Wanda Honey’’ There mother instructed their father who quickly unshrunk the camera from his pocket , their four children got together uncomfortably and smiled for the camera which clicked as a bright light half blinded them from it.

‘’Bloody hell Mum when are you going to stop doing that stupid tradition we aren’t children anymore except Shirley over here’’ Sherrinford grinned down at this shorter and younger brother.

‘’Shut it you !’’ Sherlock narrowed his eyes and let go of his trolley as one of the workers on the train grabbed it and began to load it on the locomotive.

‘’You two stop fighting I don’t want any of this do you hear me!?’’ Their mother warned again a bit more irritated that time.

‘’Ay Sherrinford look…a muggle…’’ Their sister Imogene leaned over and whispered into Sherrinford’s ear as she eyed the muggle man who walked with his witch of a wife and magical children. Though most houses where considered loyal and managed to be respectful around each other they certainly weren’t to muggles , muggleborns or Half-bloods they understood ,but muggles themselves made them stay as far away.

‘’Disgusting isn’t it how could someone marry a mugg-‘’ She was interrupted as their mother rushed past them to greet a friend.

‘’ Genevieve! Aurelius’’ Their mother greeted the wizarding couple, they looked sophisticated and high class, but of course they would be. The Prince’s where basically Wizarding royalty as their bloodline came from Merlin himself and much longer before that, they were noble and well respected even by the more pompous Pure bloods , the Prince’s where scholars most of the family being made of Ravenclaws and Slytherin’s.

‘’Eileen my dear’’ Their mother looked down at the shorter girl , long dark hair reaching her waist and eyes a frightening shade of green , her nose was petite and skin fair. She was a beautiful girl indeed and Wanda always thought that her little Sherlock and Eileen where a good pair.

‘’Wanda, Timothy’’ Genevieve smiled back at the couple and acknowledged their children. ‘’How have you all been? I haven’t seen you in ages Wanda’’ The two mothers struck up a conversation as the children awkwardly stood there and waited for the train to signal its takeoff.

‘’Hello…Sherlock’’ A girl spoke besides him, he tried not to shuffle away from the awkwardness of her voice.

‘’Hello Eileen Prince, how long has it been since we’ve seen each other? 4 years?’’ Sherlock asked not turning around to face her, he knew it was rude but he just couldn’t stand it, did she expect to find Sherlock suddenly fall head over heels for her, start dating, get engaged and married and have the children both their parents expected? He suddenly found himself irritated by her presence.

‘’2 years actually, I left to America for a while because they have schools there that start teaching earlier but my parents decided to take me out and instead put me in Hogwarts once I turned 11 which was back in August, though my mom was very sad because you know I’m the only child except my cousin Hydrus they adopted when I was 2 because his parents had died in a car acc-‘’

‘’Eileen you’re rambling….’’ Sherlock said interrupting her.

‘’Oh sorry I didn’t mean to ramble I just thought to inform you how long we haven’t seen each other, though we were friends when we were little remember red bea-‘’

‘’EILEEN’’ Sherlock finally snapped and turned to face her, his mouth was turned into a deep frown.

‘’Sorry Sherlock…’’ She whispered and turned to leave, there were tears brimming her eyes that she tried to wipe away.

‘’You shouldn’t be mean to girls you know, she was just trying to talk to you’’ An unfamiliar voice spoke close to him. Sherlock turned to face a short dirty blonde headed boy whose hair was swept back.

‘’it really isn’t of any concern to you…’’ Sherlock rolled his eyes at the shorter boy.

‘’Yeah though I overheard the conversation you were quite rude, you won’t make any friends if you keep that up’’ Sherlock raised a brow and scoffed.

‘’You’re that half-blood aren’t you? Well for your information I don’t need friends, their useless nasty little things’’ Sherlock spat back.

‘’alright mate if that’s what you believe’’ The boy shrugged as he was about to leave.

‘’Wait, I want to know your name so every test I take I may show you how friends don’t make my grades lower nor grow because I am a Holmes and a Holmes is a perfectionist !’’ The boy grinned turning to Sherlock, he placed his hands inside the robes he already wore and shrugged.

‘’Figure it out yourself genius!’’ He gave a curt nod before disappearing into the crowd leaving Sherlock to stand there annoyed.

‘’MUM!’’ he called out and rushed over to her. ‘’I’m saying goodbye earlier I need to do something’’ He said reaching up and kissing his mother, he rushed towards his father and hugged him before any of the two could say another word about it, he rushed down the rows of train carts and leaped into the one where all the luggage was organized by time of arriving, first letter of your first name and age. He would figure the boy’s name out no matter what.v


	2. Gobstones and kitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter and remember to comment and leave kudos !

Sherlock entered the train compartment seeing visions of his death as he tried to catch his breath, the lack of oxygen was about to kill him.

‘’Your face is as red as a tomato!’’ The shorter boy called out and let Sherlock sit next to him, there were two others sitting in front of them.

‘’Yes I would realize, the train almost left without me after I got out of the luggage compartment….John Watson…’’ Sherlock managed a grin as the boy sat back baffled.

‘’I thought you wouldn’t actually even care to figure it out! Geez I was only joking I would have told you’’ John frowned but stuck his hand out, a fat brown cat purred in his lap.

‘’John Watson, That’s Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper’’ Sherlock nodded and ignored as Greg extended his hand for Sherlock to shake and instead stared at John’s hand.

‘’Why are you shaking my hand?’’ Sherlock asked confused ‘’aren’t we supposed to be enemies? Arch nemesis!’’

‘’Well…I guess if you want to I thought we were good and all but I guess not…’’ He shrugged and let his own arm fall back onto the cat’s soft stomach. Sherlock eyed the boy and crossed his arms letting out a small huff of annoyance.

‘’I was expecting more of a fight from you’’ He grumbled and leaned into his seat, John let out a loud laugh that rang in Sherlock’s ears.  ‘’what are you laughing at?’’ Sherlock asked confused staring at him, he looked over at the blonde haired boys friends but they only talked silently trying to block out the two other boys.

‘’You looked so offended I’m not your enemy! Your face and reaction it’s just hilarious I’m sorry’’ John shook his head ‘’you’re also brilliant for actually finding my name, how did you do that?’’ he asked and folded his legs looking intrigued.

‘’well I obviously entered the luggage cart that’s organized by the time you arrived to the station and your luggage was put away along  with the first letter of your first name , then your age and year which yours is 11 and 1st year and I figured the time frame you must have arrived in and searched through those then I remembered you have a cat’’ He glanced down at the ugly fat feline ‘’so I tried to look for a smell or a hairs and I found a pair that claw marks so I deduced they must have been from cats , I looked at the names on the trunks and saw which where masculine, finally I saw your father was a muggle and then I saw a sticker on your trunk with a muggle sports team because I didn’t recognize it over the quidditch teams in neither wizarding Britain or any other country which stickers is also only a thing used by muggles which was invented in the 1930’s and its already 1941’’ Sherlock breathed in deeply catching his breath again.

‘’Bloody hell that was amazing! Are you related to Merlin or something?!’’ John asked with wide amazed eyes.

‘’No but some of our family friends are, the Prince’s actually’’ Sherlock answered his question, the other two, Molly and Greg stared amazed

‘’I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up in Ravenclaw, you must be the sharpest mind in all of Great Britain!’’ Greg said grinning.

‘’Thank you very much George, I would think so too, the greatest minds in the Holmes family tree have always been Ravenclaw until my mom married my dad who’s a Hufflepuff now we have a Slytherin and another Hufflepuff, though my brother and mother is a Ravenclaw they all expect me to be in it too’’ Greg nodded but was a little discouraged when he Sherlock said his name wrong. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and a little old lady looked through smiling.

‘’Anything off of the trolley?’’ She asked revealing all the sweets. Molly and Greg stood up along with John who crowded the door getting out their Galleons, Knuts and sickles.

‘’You don’t want anything Sherlock?’’ John asked turning to him. Sherlock was caught off guard and stuttered, know body he ever considered a friend had ever asked him ‘you want something?’ so he was a bit surprised. But he really didn’t consider him a friend did he? They had just met. But either way the thought of a flaming kiwi cup made him drool. He got up and rushed over quickly sticking his head out, he was knocked to the side by some of the other kids trying to get through so he slid over and sighed rolling his eyes. He leaned on the wall and waited for the crowd to cease but he had noticed something from the edge of his eye. He turned fully and saw from the compartment window Eileen all alone rolling some gobstones in her palms. Sherlock sighed, he knew he had to do it, it really wasn’t fair for her. Eileen was a nice girl, she had manners and talents of course she was just as brilliant but she rambled nervously which annoyed him. Though he knew they had been friends in their childhood until she left to attend an American wizarding school in the worst time possible for him.

‘’Eileen…’’ He has surprised himself when he opened the compartment door and stuck his head inside, Eileen clutched her gobstones and looked at him baffled.

‘’Yes, Sherlock…’’ She asked fidgeting in his seat. It took Sherlock a moment but he had managed to get the words out.

‘’Come sit with us, we can play gobstones no?’’ She looked at him with wide eyes but it disappeared and instead melted into a smile. Eileen stood up quickly grabbing her owl cage and small message carrier.

‘’Alright!’’ She said happily and followed him, thankfully the crowd had moved away. The three first years looked up a bit confused at Sherlock but they quickly smiled at him.

‘’I thought you had left!’’ John said a bit annoyed but saw the girl behind him, she squirmed a bit as Molly stared at her then at Sherlock.

‘’No I went to find a friend, Eileen Prince longtime family friend’’ John waved at her and finally noticed the gobstones she clutched tightly.

‘’Hey you play?! Whoever wins gets all the candy!’’ Suddenly there were four 11 year olds and a 13 year old playing gobstones on the train floor hoping to win all the candy , Sherlock felt strange around so many strangers , some not even that but it made him feel warm and strange.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ John asked looking at Sherlock, he raised a brow as Sherlock coughed.

‘’We’re getting closer, the sun is setting and I saw some students pass with their robes on’’ Sherlock answered getting up, he reached into the shelves and grabbed his robes. ‘’You all should get ready too we’ll be arriving soon’’ He slid open the compartment door and rushed out.


	3. nasty smelling sorting hat

It was breath taking, the architectural structure of the castle was a complete dream and made Sherlock drool. He sat on the boat with John and Eileen along with another boy who was silent the whole way while his other two companions rambled on about what house they would end up in.

‘’I’m definitely a Hufflepuff, my mom’s one but my sisters a Gryffindor cause my mom says though my dad’s a muggle he’s got some serious Gryffindor tendencies, and you?’’ He asked Eileen who smiled confidently.

‘’I’m a Ravenclaw, I’m sure of it both my parents are and my grandparents on both sides!’’ She gave a dreamy sigh thinking of what house she would end up in. ‘’and you Sherlock?!’’ She asked excited and stood up a bit where she sat rocking the boat a little, Sherlock gripped the boat and stared at her annoyed.

‘’Well I have to agree with you, I’ll probably end up in Ravenclaw as well like my mother and eldest brother’’ Sherlock said crossing his arms, he saw the shore coming closer and closer.

‘’you have other siblings? What are they in?’’ John asked also noticing how close they were.

‘’My only sister is in Hufflepuff like my father and second brother well…he’s a-‘’ they jolted forward as they stopped at the lake bank. Eileen practically flipped off the boat but not before the boy who had melted into the background grabbed her robes, John gasped and scrambled off the boat to help her out while Sherlock shook his head and fussed at her for being clumsy.

‘’Sorry I wasn’t holding on properly, as well as I kept rocking the boat and I almost fell over at least two times I’m sorry and…’’ She turned to the strange boy and smiled ‘’Thank you!’’ he gave a curt nod before disappearing into the crowd of students that had begun forming waiting for the giants directions. They walked up the stairs and some doors towards a hall with large stairs leading up to a much bigger wooden door carved delicately. A middle aged woman rushed down the stairs that from the other side, she wore a dark green dress and a pointy emerald colored hat.

‘’Excuse my tardiness, but now that I’m here’’ The students went silent and watched the woman ‘’through these doors awaits your future, the house you are sorted in will be like your second family, Hogwarts is your home so you must treat it like one!’’ She smiled at her future students before taking out her wand and magically opening the doors slowly revealing the brightly lit room. There where floating candles and a magically charmed ceiling making it look like the night sky as a shooting star crossed the hall, the strange sorting hat began to sing a song as afterword everyone clapped happily. Eileen was trying not to hyperventilate, she had waited her whole life for this very moment, to finally arrive at Hogwarts and have friends and adventures. To make her parents proud. While Sherlock hid his nervousness under a well-placed façade and John simply looked green.

‘’Are you nervous Eileen?’’ John leaned over and asked but she simply shrugged.

‘’No not really, I’m just too excited!’’ She breathed in as they began to call names, she watched the other students be placed in their houses. She saw the Greg boy already sat in the Gryffindor table wearing his dark pointy black hat. She watched Molly Hooper be placed in Hufflepuff and the odd boy, who had helped her, placed in Slytherin. Then the professor’s voice made her breath hitched as she called.

‘’Prince, Eileen’’ Sherlock and John stared at her, their eyes digging into her soul as she stood still not moving. The professor called her name again but she wouldn’t budge.

‘’Eileen, stop making yourself look like an imp go over and sit on the bloody stool!’’ Sherlock whispered irritated into her ear and gave her gentle push. That certainly snapped her back into reality and made her rush over trying to hide her bright red face through the curtains of black hair framing her usual fair face. She inched towards the stool and finally sat on it , she was trembling gripping onto the edges as the Hogwarts hat was placed upon her head she held her breath.

‘’Oh I see a very bright mind indeed, yet you have something missing , certainly not ambition nor loyalty but bravery and every Ravenclaw needs bravery to be able and explain to the world why you are right and as well why you are wrong so perhaps…yes , you will grow and you will learn….RAVENCLAW !’’ the Sorting Hat bellowed , the blue and silver ravenclaws cheered happily as Eileen made her way over , she looked back at Sherlock and John as they both clapped for her and sat down trying to regain the idea of what just had happened. After that a couple 20 names were called.

‘’Zabini, Othello’’ ended up in Gryffindor.

‘’Black, Orion’’ was placed up in Slytherin

Shacklebolt, Evard’’ The dark skin boy was placed in Ravenclaw, he had sat himself next to Eileen and greeted her.

‘’Black, Walburga’’ also in Slytherin and a couple of more till they came to a muggleborn everyone was quiet and watching to see where the muggleborn would end up in , many hoped the case would to be not in their house.

‘’Corkfledge, Stuart’’ The professor called and the boy walked over. He was nervous as everyone watched him with eyes like hawks. It took a while but finally the sorting hat pronounced his house.

‘’HUFFLEPUFF!’’ and the boy bounced off happily running towards the table. The Hufflepuff clap softly but said nothing as the boy seated himself next to Sherlock’s sister Imogene who glared at him.

‘’Watson, John!’’ The professor looked up and saw John valiantly walking over trying not to notice the eyes on him. He sat on the stool and waited patiently as the hat was placed on his head.

‘’Ah yes, you have a loyal heart do you not? very but I do not think Hufflepuff suits you very well , you were meant for adventure and action that is what I see in you , you are to raise greatness so in GRYFFINDOR YOU’LL BE PLACED !’’ Harriet, John’s sister, stood up and clapped for her brother and made room for him at the Gryffindor table introducing her friends to him quickly.

‘’Holmes, William Sherlock Scott?’’ The professor looked up confused as Sherlock’s face went red and breathed in through his nose as he walked forward.

‘’The names actually Sherlock, just Sherlock Holmes no other buggy names’’ he voiced as he sat down on the stool. The professor raised a brow as she placed the hat on top of his head, Sherlock stiffened as the sorting hat sat on his head silently , everyone was quiet and watched wondering why the sorting hat said nothing.

‘’You my boy will achieve greater things that Merlin himself would be proud of , but if you do not push and if you do not act you will fail as your mind is bright , very bright and it cannot go to waste so I shall place you where you will grow and you will learn…RIGHT THERE IN SLYTHERIN !!’’ Sherlock’s eyes widened as he heard the other students clap but he couldn’t move , how as this possible ? all his life he had studied and quizzed his mind , he challenged himself everyway possible in hopes of becoming a Ravenclaw , in proving his eldest brother wrong but now his mind was blank as he felt arms around him. He finally blinked and saw that Sherrinford carried him back towards the Slytherin table , Eileen and John watched surprised as Sherlock made no struggle to get out of his brothers arms. He felt nothing , every dream and hope was crushed by a nasty smelly old hat…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was trying to figure out the families, blood types and houses of everyone. Since Sherlock was rumored to have a brother I decided to fit him in THEN I found out another theory he had a sister because of clues in the actual books so I decided to put her in too they aren't totally OC's but their close enough right ? also tell me what you think about the other's Houses and Blood types ? as well as did you like Eileen ?


End file.
